


teach me how to be okay

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang chan is insecure, Chan, Chan loves woojin, Heavy Angst, Heavy topics, Inspired by Music, Lee know is a sweetheart, Lino loves chan, Love triangle.. kinda, M/M, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Triggers, Woojin is a player, banginho, minchan, woochan - Freeform, woojin loves noone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "they say beauty is vain,you'll only be happy if you look a certain way"





	teach me how to be okay

today was prom day, and chan wanted to be woojin's date. even though the both of them hadn't had an interaction in.. ever. nobody asked chan out (yet), and he was already shattered, broken, knees on the ground. nothing ruined his life more than the stress of high school, and trying his hardest to be _normal._ countless nights without sleep, and thousands of tears. what even caused this?

more tears fall to the floor, though it felt like nothing.

empty.

a knock was heard, chan tried his best to ignore it but he couldn't. he really wanted to open the door, to see who it'd be. it's probably just the landlord complaining that chan used too much water, well why can't he shower while crying?

finally, the blonde opened the door to reveal.. minho? lee minho, the valedictorian. why would he be here?

"h-hey, christopher." why was he in a suit? it's prom, oh right. chan was supposed to be asking woojin out to prom but his dumbass decided to cry at home and just not go to prom, yet here he is, in boxers standing in front of the door.

"oh hey, minho." a dull peep escaped through his lips, minho was blushing red. "s-so, wanna be my date? you don't seem ready though.." the australian chuckled, "oh, i forgot to pick clothes, guess i'm just not going to prom, i'm sorry for wasting your time."

"well can i stay with you here at least?" chris panicked, his room was nowhere near clean and there were wet stains on the ground, god fucking dammit why did minho have to come now, he was a mess.

minho found it cute, though.

chris is cute.

..

"why were you here? were you crying?'

"ah, haha, maybe."

"really?!"

"you don't need to worry, minho, i-it's fine."

"no it's not, i can tell something's wrong, from now call me lino, we are best friends!"

"can we do something?"

"sure, _best friend!_ let's watch a movie"

chan smiled, he never had an actual friend who cared enough to stay in, or to even talk to him for more than ten seconds just to ask for something.

his chest felt heavy.

it didn't feel bad though.

it made him sick,

_lovesick._

they watched a random movie, chan eventually fell asleep on minho's shoulder, soft snores and occasional mumbles were heard. the younger couldn't help but to smile, this wasn't what he expected, yet he likes it. he likes the feeling of being able to take care of the love of his life.

chris was beautiful, ethereal, gorgeous. he just needed to know, he needed to know he's perfect, adorable in every single way. whoever hurt him isn't human, they are a monster. minho thought, ruffling the other's soft hair.

"you make me feel something.." chan talked in his sleep.

"i love you.." he fell asleep again.

minho smiled, and kissed chan's forehead.


End file.
